Ring of Fire
by OnceUponAnatomyMinds
Summary: This is my, very Merthan and, very long, interpretation of the season 13 final. Read inside for more details. Meredith centric. Very AU.


**Okay so this is a really, really long one-shot as to what I think is going to go down between Meredith and Nathan in the final. It is kinda AU and dramatic but the borderline of the story is what I think might happen.**

 **As we all know, Megan has been found alive and is being transferred to Grey-Sloan (or to whatever is going to be left of it after that explosion). Meredith is going to tell Nathan because as she told Amelia "If Derek was found alive she would want to know right away." *cry***

 **After a lot of persuasion and re-watching episodes, I have fallen in love with the idea of Merthan because whether we all like it or not, Derek is gone and Meredith deserves to be happy. But, I have a feeling that this is going to go down-hill now hat Megan is alive.**

 **Well, here it is! Let me know what you think and what your ideas of the final are!**

Meredith watched in horror as the far corner of the hospital exploded right before her eyes. She felt her feet moving faster and faster, her walk now a full on sprint as she headed to the reception. Much to her dismay, the door's didn't automatically open, her fists banging on the glass trying to get someone's attention. It was Bailey who was there at the time who caught her attention. She grabbed a police officer's badge and opened the door, Meredith breathless as Bailey tried to get information out of her.

"Why were the doors locked?" She breathed out, Bailey frowning, wondering why she never knew but it clicked that the woman had probably gone home for the night.

"There is a rapist holding Edwards hostage somewhere in the hospital."

"Well I think I found him- The other side of the hospital, it just exploded right before my eyes!" Bailey registered the shake, her mind going into full chief mode. The two rushed to cancel the lockdown, the doors opening and the hospital going into a state of panic. From one side of the hospital the explosion was just a mere shake and bang, but for others they were rocketed across rooms. As Meredith and Bailey approached the side of the hospital in most peril, Meredith spotted Jackson who was helping Maggie up from the floor.

"Maggie!" She ran to her sister who was shaking, wrapping her up in her arms.

"Meredith what are you doing here? What happened?"

"I don't know yet. You're bleeding, you need to be checked out." She pressed her fingers around the cut on Maggie's face, cringing when she winced. Everything went in slow motion as nurses came running towards them, their scrubs covered in soot.

"The floor with all the gas containers, it blew up! The fire is spreading to the ICU!" All the doctors shared a look of pure terror, Bailey standing before everyone.

"Meredith, suture Maggie up and then when you are sure everything is clear, I want you to both join us in moving patients away from the fire to the other side of the hospital. Jackson, get on the phone to Seattle Pres- we need ambulances to transfer our critical patients to them right away. Someone call the fire brigade and page every available doctor- we need all hands on deck." Everyone spread off, Meredith taking Maggie to the ER. They sat in a trauma room in silence, Maggie watching her sister in thought.

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

"You hugged me." Meredith frowned, injecting Maggie to numb the area around the cut.

"I was worried- you were right next to the explosion. I saw it from outside the hospital- it was bad."

"You never hug me." Rolling her eyes, Meredith ignored the comment and carried on treating her. After a few more minutes of silence, Maggie spoke up again, still staring at Meredith.

"I'm sorry with how I reacted about you and Nathan. I was selfish and stupid and I don't want it to get between us." Meredith tried to hide her emotions but Maggie saw a flicker in her eyes, pushing her hands away to look her in the eye.

"Okay what was that? What happened?" Sighing Meredith carried on stitching, her voice cracking as she spoke.

"Megan, Owen's sister, was found alive a few days ago in an enemy base. She and Nathan were engaged before she went missing. He cheated on her and she went in a helicopter somewhere to escape him and it crashed and she was presumed dead. I came here to find him and tell him." Maggie's eyes were wide, her heart reaching out to Meredith. She couldn't imagine the emotions she was feeling right now.

"Are you going to tell him?"

"Of course I am. Like I told Amelia, if someone found Derek alive after such a long time I would want to know. He deserves this."

"But what about you two? This could ruin everything- you were; you were finally happy." Meredith blinked away her tears as she finished Maggie's stitches and covered it with a plaster. She was clear neurologically so there was no reason they couldn't go and help.

"At least he will be happy." She whispered, binning the materials she used. Maggie could see the slight heartbreak in her eyes, trying to reach out for her but she pulled away. She knew Meredith was not one for expressing her feelings, but she wanted to help somehow.

"Meredith what about you?" She just shrugged, getting out her phone to call him.

"I'm going to call him; he will probably want to be with Owen or something instead of here. And I think Amelia should call up about getting her sent to Seattle Pres considering what happened here. Tell Bailey I'll be back to help soon." She walked out, Maggie watching her as she left, holding the phone to her ear. She was outside when Amelia answered, her voice quiet; Owen must still be sleeping.

 _"Hey did you tell him?"_

"Not yet, something happened at the hospital- you should call them and get her transferred to Seattle Pres instead."

 _"What happened?"_

"I'll explain later, there has been an explosion here. Don't worry, Maggie is fine- she had a cut and I stitched her up and cleared her but we don't know about anyone else yet. I've seen Bailey and Jackson so far."

 _"Oh my God! Do you need us? Should we head over?"_

"No, you need to worry about Owen. I will tell Nathan to meet you there okay? They should be together." Before Amelia could reply Meredith hung up. She was about to call Nathan when she saw his car pull up into a space, running to catch him.

"Meredith! Thank God you are okay!" He ran up to her, lifting her up happily.

"Jackson called me, he told me about the explosion. I had no idea if you were home or not yet and was so worried." Meredith smiled, letting go of his hand, as she put her hands in her pockets.

"I'm okay. Listen, I need to tell you something." Her tone made his face drop.

"What happened?" Taking a deep breath, she just let it out, knowing the more she hesitated the harder it would be.

"Owen got a visit this morning, from the army. They have found Megan, Nathan." He stumbled backwards, his hand covering his mouth in shock. Before he could speak she carried on, not breaking eye contact with him.

"She is alive Nathan. They are transferring her to Seattle Pres- she should be here in a few hours." A shocked laugh escaped his mouth, his hand running through his hair.

"Are you serious? Oh my God." She nodded, watching as his dread turned to pure happiness.

"Owen is at mine with Amelia, you should go be with him, till she arrives. I have to go and help inside."She went to walk away, Nathan grabbing her hand but she pulled away, not turning to look at him.

"I'm glad she is okay." She felt her feet move fast as she headed back to the hospital, the sound of his car revving and pulling away shattering her heart slightly more with every step she took. She found Bailey who was heading in the direction of the ICU, catching up to her.

"At this moment in time, Maggie is the only cardio attending and April is the only Trauma." Bailey stopped in her tracks, Meredith's face making her frown.

"And where is Hunt and Riggs?"

"Owen's missing sister from the army just turned up alive and he is not in the best mental state to be here right now. She was also Riggs' fiance so I think that right now they wouldn't be much help here." Bailey's face softened, her eyes turning sympathetic causing Meredith to turn away. Before she could speak up, Meredith cleared her throat, carrying on down the hall.

"We should help the others." The next few hours were a blur. Patients from the ICU and critical side of the hospital were transferred but as much as the fire brigade tried, the fire could not be contained and it was spreading slowly but dangerously. There was talk around that if it hits the OR's, the entire hospital could go up. More and more patients were moved to nearby hospitals until it was just the doctors left. None had been severely hurt yet so everyone was helping as much as they could. Considering the explosion, the only casualties had been Edwards and the rapist. They mourned her for a short time but now was not the time, they had to save their hospital. Meredith stood outside with Bailey when she spotted the family who's daughter she had multiple run-ins with. They were with the police, their looks of terror causing a shiver to run down her spine. She walked over to them, the man recognising her instantly.

"Dr Grey, right?" She nodded, him approaching her as he left his wife with the officer.

"Is everything okay?"

"Our daughter; we can't find her. There has been no record of her being checked out of the hospital by the fire brigade." Meredith stomach churned uncomfortably as he took in his petrified features.

"Have the police checked the CCTV for her?"

"The footage hasn't come through yet. A few nurses said she was seen by the ICU hours ago but that is all we know. Please Dr Grey, do you have any idea where she is?" _The ICU._ The dreaded thought of her being caught in the blaze flashed in her mind as she excused herself and ran to Bailey who was also with some officers.

"Bailey, has any CCTV footage come through yet. Any by the ICU?" She nodded, the police ready to show her what they have discovered. While it loaded, Meredith was taken back when Riggs came running up to her.

"What are you doing here? Where is Owen and Amelia?"

"Amelia is with Maggie- Megan is safe in the hospital but will be out for a few more hours. We were no help there and came straight here. Owen will keep us informed." She went to answer him but was torn away when the footage appeared on the screen. Silence fell upon those surrounding as the sight of Edwards protecting a little girl from a raging man took over their vision. Meredith couldn't tear her eyes away from the girl, her eyes wide.

"Who is that little girl?"

"That is Erin Miller. The baby who was admitted for chocked earlier, she is apart of that family." Meredith explained, Bailey looking at her.

"Has she been checked out by the fire brigade?"

"No she is missing." Meredith croaked out, turning to face the hospital in terror. Riggs came up behind her, attempting to talk to her but she shook away his hold, looking behind her as Maggie and Amelia came up. Everything around her was a blur as she stared at the corner of the hospital that had blew up not that long ago right in front of her. There was a little girl missing somewhere in that hospital and up until now, nobody had even been looking for her. It made her feel sick. She was standing a fair distance from the entrance to the hospital. It looked to peaceful in the reception, the fire having not touched that sector of the hospital yet. It looked tranquil, unlike the destruction she had witnessed earlier on when transferring patients.

"Ma'am. You are going to have to step back." A fireman, Sam she think his name was, approached her, but she couldn't move. She was frozen on the spot.

"Meredith?" Amelia placed her hand on the woman's shoulder, snapping her out of the trance. She turned to face them all, her face full of terror. Taking in her two sisters, she saw her mother and Derek standing before her, begging her to step back. Then she looked at Riggs; his eyes already wide as he realised her plan. His head started shaking, but the decision was made.

"Meredith- " Before anyone could even breathe, she took off towards the doors, Sam blocking the three who went after her, the screams of her family distancing themselves as the door closed behind her. She thought quickly and ran towards the stairs. The further she got towards the ICU the stronger the smoke in the air became. It wasn't until she caught sight of dancing flames around a nurses station that the situation dawned on her. The fire had taken over a lot more of the hospital than initially thought, the ICU was further away than she had first anticipated.

* * *

Back outside, Riggs thought against Sam with all his might to take off after Meredith, Amelia and Maggie holding him back, their eyes wide in shock. Bailey came running up to them alongside Jackson, Ben and Alex who had returned not long ago.

"What is going on?" She shouted, Riggs shrugging the two women off as he turned to face everyone.

"Meredith just took off into the hospital." Alex pushed forward, looking at the door in horror.

"She what? Why would she do that- does she have a death wish?"

"I think she went after Erin."

* * *

Meredith had her mouth covered as she ran as carefully as she could through the flames. It was hard to determine where she was due to most of the hospital being burnt to a crisp. Everywhere looked the same. She watched her step, knowing that the floor could possibly cave in any second. The heat was sickening, her skin on fire as she dodged flames like a dance.

"Erin!" She shouted, her throat burning as more smoke travelling to her burning lungs. No answer. She felt her hope fading but in the distance, her stomach churned as she took in, what looked like a burning corpse. She approached it carefully, swallowing the bile that rose up her throat. That was definitely a corpse.

"Erin!" She shouted again, a painful cough erupting from her mouth after she did. She was surrounded by silence among the roaring flames but nothing could have disguised the small voice that shouted back.

"Hello!" She felt a smile spread across her face as she walked forward, shouting again.

"Erin is that you?"

"Yes!" She followed the voice into a small room, looking around in dismay when she never saw anyway. Was she hallucinating this?

"Erin where are you?"

"I'm here!" That voice was definitely in that room. She looked around, spotting a small head popping up from the corner of the room. She walked slowly towards her, a grin greeting the small girl who was trapped under a pillar.

"Erin, do you remember me? Dr Grey?" She nodded, her breathing heavy, a horrible burn on her arm.

"I think I am stuck." Meredith nodded, touching the pillar which was burning hot, making her yelp.

"It's okay I am going to get you out of this." She took her scrub top off, revealing her vest top underneath. She wrapped it around her hands and on three in her head, lifted painfully, the burning going right through the top but she pushed the pain aside, looking at Erin who was wiggling.

"Can you get your leg out?" She croaked out, Erin nodding as she pulled it free, Meredith dropping the pillar down again. She ripped the top from her hands, the burns already bubbling to the surface but that was last on her mind right now. She reached over and got Erin over the pillar.

"Can you walk?" She nodded, though Meredith could see the pain covering her face. She bent down, putting the girl on her back.

"Okay, I am going to run as fast as I can through the fire. It's really dangerous and is going to be scary but I am going to try my hardest to get us both out of here okay?"

"Okay Dr Grey."

"Call me Meredith." She nodded hugging her tight as they embarked through the flames. The trek seemed easier than before; maybe the fire was dying down, or it was her adrenaline. She wasn't sure at this point. Meredith was almost optimistic about them getting out when suddenly her hopes were destroyed when a section of the floor had completely caved in, the gap too wide for her to possibly make.

"Meredith, where is the floor?" She had no answer as she bent down, Erin slowly climbing off her back.

"Okay Erin, I am going to give you a boost for you to jump across the gap. I know you are scared but this is our only way out." Nodding slowly, Meredith was amazed at how brave the young girl was. She took a deep breath in, looking across the gap. Their exit was just around the corner- they just had to make it across.

"Erin listen to me, when you get across, I want you to keep running around that corner and out the door. Find Nathan okay, you remember Dr Riggs, the man doctor. You'll be okay."

"What about you?" She cried, Meredith smiling slightly.

"I'll be right behind you." With a nod, she grabbed her and on three, with a push, launched her as far as she could. Much to her surprise, Erin made it across the gap, turning back to look at Meredith over the flames dancing through the gap.

"Meredith!"

"Run Erin, I am right behind you." She nodded and took off as fast as her injured leg could carry her. Meredith stepped back to give herself a running start and started her run up. At the gap, she thought she might actually make it but before her feet left the ground, she slipped, her jump failing. She struggled to make the other side and barley managed to grab onto the floor, her legs dangling in mid-air, the fire burning through her pant legs. She cried out, her burnt hands slipping as she held on for her life.

* * *

Erin never turned back as she ran around the corner, the fire behind her as she was out the door. She looked around, the man Meredith told her to find running up to her with a lot of other doctors.

"Erin, hey sweetie. Do you remember me?"

"Nathan?" He nodded, a smile on his face as he crouched down, looking her up and down.

"Are you hurt?"

"My leg was stuck but I am okay." She turned around, her eyes wide when she never saw Meredith coming up behind her.

"Who are you looking for Erin?" Bailey asked her, the girl not turning back around as she spoke.

"Meredith- she told me she would be right behind me." Nathan stood and ran towards the door, Amelia and Maggie after him, Bailey stopping Erin from doing the same. They were shocked at how the fire had spread dramatically the smoke knocking the wind out them instantly.

"Meredith!" Nathan chocked out, them all looking around, the roar of the flames deafening.

"Nathan?" Amongst the cackles they heard a faint mumble, them all turning to to corner. Maggie pushed passed and ran around into the flames, her eyes wide as in the distance she saw Meredith hanging from the floor, her head barley visible through the smoke.

"Oh my God!" Amelia and Nathan were right behind her as they held heave her up, the fire burning through their clothes. As she was on solid ground again she fell into Nathan's arms, her legs bubbling with burns from the fire beneath. With one swift move, she was in his arms bridal style, them all heading in the direction of the exit. In the light of the moon outside, they were shocked by how dark her skin was, littered with soot. Her pant legs were covered in holes, her arms and hands covered in all kinds of degree burns. A gurney was rolled to them, Jackson and Bailey at her side. Her vision was blurred, her throat burning as she continued to cough violently.

"Meredith, keep your eyes open for me." Jackson pushed everyone aside, analysing her burns while Maggie grabbed her a gas mask.

"None of you should be working on her." Bailey argued, knowing they were all in some way family, but with the looks she received she knew there was no chance in hell they were leaving her.

"Get her in an ambulance to Seattle Pres- keep me informed." They nodded, Amelia wheeling her gurney to a nearby ambulance. Jackson, Maggie and Riggs were in the back, Amelia in the front shouting demands at the driver.

"Where is Erin?" Meredith manage to get out between coughs, Nathan grabbing her hand.

"She is safe Mer, you saved her." All she could do was nod, her eyes fluttering shut.

"No! Meredith!" Jackson shouted, attaching her to the numerous machines.

"Her BP is low, we are losing her." Riggs started compressions, them all moving around the small rig in a rush, the drive painfully slow. The next two hours were torturous. Jackson had been allowed to go in with Meredith but the others had been pushed back, guided to a waiting room and await news. Amelia and Maggie watched Riggs who paced anxiously, waiting for him to slip away and see Megan but he never moved, not once. The only thought on his mind was Meredith, and Meredith only Owen had slipped out, his worry for Meredith growing alongside their's but eventually he had to go back to Megan- even then Riggs never budged. After what seemed like a lifetime, Jackson approached them all, his surgical robe still on.

"Jackson- " Maggie gulped loudly, his nod sending her heart palpitations to a normal rhythm once again.

"Her burns are severe, but with a lot of treatment she will be back on her feet in three months at the least. I was concerned for the nerves in her hands and I will be going back in again but she will have 100% mobility again after some physiotherapy. She is on an incubator as there was a lot of carbon monoxide poisoning her lungs but with some oxygen-therapy she will be off the vent in two days at the most. They were prepping her in the ICU when I left so she should be able to have visitors now." Tears of pure joy were released as Maggie and Amelia hugged warmly, Riggs not hesitating as he approached Jackson, giving him the most sincere hug possible.

"God, thank you Jackson." He whispered, Jackson nodding, finally releasing the breathe he had took in the second she left that hospital. She was okay. She was _okay_. They all headed up to the ICU, neither hesitating as they entered her room, Amelia and Maggie at her side in seconds. Riggs and Jackson placed themselves on the couch. It was a few days later when she woke up. She was off the vent but it was just the matter of her body healing and preparing itself for the pain it might be in. Maggie and Jackson were home resting so it was Amelia and Riggs who she set eyes on first. Amelia felt herself stir as she opened her eyes, jumping when Meredith's met her vision.

"You're awake! How is your pain? Should I call a doctor?" All Meredith did was shake her head, but she motioned for her bed to be moved to an upward position and for a glass of water.

"What happened?" She finally croaked out, Amelia explaining the surgeries and the extent of her injuries, Meredith nodding along.

"How is Megan?" Amelia was shocked that was one of her first queries, another explanation quietly filling the room. She was recovering slowly and had been awake for about a day prior. It was going to be a long road but, Owen and her doctors were optimistic about her recovery. She had locked herself out mentally throughout her time and so far, had been as cheery as the next, considering being held captive for so long. Meredith was relieved she was okay, her eyes floating over to Nathan who was still sound asleep. Amelia followed her eyeline, realisation dawning on her as she nodded.

"He hasn't moved since you got here." Shocked, Meredith shook her head slowly, looking away.

"Megan is here." Amelia shrugged, grabbing her hand softly through the bandages.

"He slipped out yesterday for not even 20 minutes to explain in person and Megan understood wholeheartedly."

"Understood what?" Amelia laughed at her naivety, leaning back on her chair.

"That he moved on and now loves someone else." Blushing she looked up again at the sleeping man, a small smile on her face. Maybe it would all be okay. Maybe, just maybe.


End file.
